<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rest by stargatecat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454910">Rest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatecat/pseuds/stargatecat'>stargatecat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatecat/pseuds/stargatecat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An episode tag for Season 5 Episode Menace</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teal’c emerged from the escape hatch, crouched, and cast the flashlight beam over the earthen surface, scanning for any evidence of replicator presence. No signs of any escaped replicators were visible. This finding was not surprising, given that the entirety of the escape hatch also bore no sign of any presence of the mechanical race nor the foothold situation from which they had only just barely escaped.</p>
<p>Teal’c stood and gazed at the trees, the sky, and the grass, relishing the feeling of the night breeze blowing softly past him and grateful that all things had yet again not come to an explosive end through the base’s self destruct. Listening carefully, Teal’c swore he could almost hear…</p>
<p>A familiar shape revealed itself in the darkness a few dozen yards ahead. Teal’c frowned. From the many long years of keeping watch overnight on countless planets, Teal’c knew the outline of the figure in an instant, sitting, practically crumpled on the cold earth, gazing as he was up at the night sky. Switching off the flashlight so as not to disturb the pensive darkness clouding his friend, Teal’c advanced toward him.</p>
<p>“Daniel Jackson?” The man startled and then let out a soft groan. As Teal’c grew closer, he could see a brand new, plaster cast encasing the arm that Daniel held closely to his chest despite its support in a sling. Teal’c’s frown deepened.</p>
<p>“You are injured.”</p>
<p>Daniel nodded and then winced, the stitches on his scalp making themselves known in response to the movement.</p>
<p>“Hey, Teal’c.”</p>
<p>Teal’c sat down next to him, crossing his legs and following his gaze back up to the stars.</p>
<p>“Are you awaiting transport to your residence?” Teal’c observed a small smile form on his companion’s face. This was often the case when they spoke. In the beginning of his tenure at the SGC, Teal’c’s unique grasp of the English language often drew some measure of pleasure from Daniel. Though he now knew precisely the Earth way certain things were said, Teal’c preferred not to use Earth English, especially when a unique turn of phrase could draw light from his linguist friend.</p>
<p>“No, Teal’c… I, uh, I drive one handed all the time. This isn’t going to stop me from driving myself back home,” Daniel gestured toward his injured arm and resituated himself on the ground, his breath catching as he shifted.</p>
<p>“Have you taken the medications prescribed by Doctor Fraiser for the pain you are experiencing?” Teal’c frowned at the replying headshake. Over the years, it had become apparent to Teal’c that, while the human race took longer to heal and was perhaps more fragile than Jaffa, those humans with whom he worked had a much higher threshold of strength when it came to coping with pain and adversity than many of the Jaffa he had known while first prime. Unfortunately, they also had a tendency to use this pain as a form of self-punishment or as a way of distraction from emotional pain. Daniel Jackson, especially, was guilty of this, Teal’c knew.</p>
<p>“You mourn the death of the robot Reese.”</p>
<p>Daniel let out a breath Teal’c suspected would have held a long soliloquy if not for the cloud of fatigue, pain, and grief enwrapping the man.</p>
<p>“You blame yourself for her death.”</p>
<p>“No… No, no, I blame Jack. He, uh… I was making progress. She… She was going to shut them down. She shut them down before she… He didn’t have to shoot her.” Daniel dragged his uninjured hand over his face and removed his glasses to make room once again for tears.</p>
<p>Teal’c was surprised at the level of anger in his friend’s voice. He held his tongue. Often, especially when Daniel was full of emotions, Teal’c found it best to wait silently and let the silence be filled rather than ask questions.</p>
<p>“I mean I… I get it. The self-destruct was counting down. The door was shut. The cameras were off and I didn’t have a radio. There was no way for him to know that she wasn’t a threat anymore. I just…” Daniel shook his head and looked back up at the stars. Teal’c could see his friend’s eyes trace the familiar constellations overhead. It was a while before he spoke again.</p>
<p>“Teal’c, how did you know when to walk away? I mean… When you were first prime, was there a moment when you knew you were done. It, uh, it’s obviously very different and, I mean, we were all there and… How did you know?” Daniel’s eyes were still latched onto the constellations, as if willing them somehow to come down and take him far away from the hilltop, the SGC, and everyone down there beneath them. Teal’c kept quiet.</p>
<p>“I’m… I’m tired, Teal’c. I don’t… I don’t think I can do this anymore. I don’t… I don’t know what to do.”</p>
<p>Teal’c put his hand carefully on his friend’s shoulder, willing some measure of his own strength to somehow enter the man through the simple contact.</p>
<p>“I have no answer for you, Daniel Jackson. When I came upon you all in the dungeon on Chulak, I knew without question that my path lay with yours in order to defeat Apophis and the system lords. I cannot speak for you and your path, though I am grateful our paths have been one all this time.” Teal’c was grateful to feel the younger man relax into his embrace.</p>
<p>“Over these many years, you have proven yourself to be a great warrior, but you have other strengths. Your heart, Daniel Jackson, can carry more pain and grief than anyone I have known, but it also holds room for every intelligent life form we have met. I am not surprised you are weary.” Teal’c felt his shirtsleeve dampen and concluded that the young man was weeping.</p>
<p>“You are injured in many ways tonight, my friend. Rest. Your path will show itself to you when you are ready. You must heal first.” Teal’c felt the younger man pull back from the embrace and watched him climb to his feet, wiping his face with the sleeve of his uninjured arm. Teal’c stood with him.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Teal’c, you, uh… You’re a great friend. I, uh… I’ll do that. See you tomorrow.” With a nod, Daniel turned and headed off towards the parking lot.</p>
<p>“Rest easy, Daniel Jackson.” Teal’c called, turning back towards the escape hatch and descending once more into the bustling frenzy of the SGC, his mind still on his teammate. Perhaps what they all needed, his team, his friends, the whole of the human race, was a little quiet and a little rest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>